Hermione's Memory
by edwards-sombra
Summary: The war has been won, Harry's madly in love with Ginny and everyone's happy. Until Hermione arrives on the Weasley's doorstep thrashed.....Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Wonderous Introduction

_**Hermione's Memory**_

The Weasleys and Harry Potter had just finished their dinner and were talking and celebrating many things. Harry and Ron's graduation, they would celebrate with Hermione too but she was at her parents. They were also celebrating Harry and Ginny becoming a couple, again, and the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

While they were all listening to Harry's detailed battle against Voldemort, there was a slight knock at the door, just barely loud enough to be heard. "I'll get it!" Ron said brightly. He walked to the door and found no one on the other side. "Hello?" Then he heard a whimper from the ground. There, with cuts on her arms and legs and slash marks shaped as an '_x' _on her torso and face, newly patched, was Hermione. "Hermione? What the bloody hell?" He froze at the sight of her thrashed body, then quickly picked her up and carried her to the living room. "Mum, its Hermione, please come look at her!" Ron exclaimed. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. Everyone raced to see her as Ron set her down on the dining room table.

"These marks are from a jinx that Snape made up. I used it on Malfoy once. Either Snape or Malfoy used it, either way, it was Death Eaters." Harry said with his arms wrapped around Ginny who had tears, streaming down her face.

Mrs. Weasley performed numerous spells until Hermione's breathing slowed down, "We'll let her rest for now. And I think it would be good for everyone to get some rest, eh?" She pushed almost everyone out. Harry and Ginny were the last to leave, with the exception of Ron.

"Mum, I'm gonna stay with Hermione tonight, okay?" He never took his eyes off of Hermione.

"All right dear, but let's at least move her to the guest room down the hall." She levitated Hermione and gently set her down on the bed then conjured up a chair for Ron.

"Thanks, mum. Good night." Then he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good night, Ron." She paused, "She'll be fine, don't worry. And try to get some sleep, too." She returned his kiss, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door, leaving the conscious Ron with the unconscious Hermione.

He sat down on the side of the bed, staring at the scars that she'll have forever. Then his eyes traveled down her arms, the upper half wrapped, down to her stomach, for all that was covering her chest were bandages. On her stomach, a slash across it, which Mrs. Weasley healed in a heartbeat. His eyes moved down to her legs. Cuts, slashes, bruises, a large bandage on her right thigh and her left knee was tightly wrapped.

Tears began to appear in Ron's eyes, "How did this happen, Hermione?" He whispered. Hermione merely mumbled and fell asleep again. Ron sighed; he would just have to wait until the morning for any answers. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Hermione."

He wasn't sure, but he could've swore he saw a slight smile on her face for a split second, but decided his eyes were playing tricks on him. Ron sank down in the chair and held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Soon he was asleep.

Hermione's eyes opened slightly and she whispered, "I love you too, Ron." She smiled then let sleep consume her.


	2. The Next Morning

to my wonderous adoring fans...thanks a bunches for reviewing. sorry but shcool started, i got a boyfriend, my grades are slightly dropping, and the semi-formal dance is in a week so i've been having trouble writing lately. just the other day i found my written copy of this story and it was WAY different than this...anywho no more boring my readers in to oblivion...ONTO THE STORY!

P.S.-i own nothing except some pocket lint and 2 sticks of gum...i just like to twist the glorious j.k. rowling's plot a bit

The next morning, Ron woke up to an empty hand. His eyes popped open and saw that Hermione had simply rolled over. He sighed then ran his hands through his wild red hair. Just the thought of something horrible happening to the brightest witch Ron knew was unbearable.

His eyes scanned the room, the wallpaper was so boring. The closet had a couple of Fred's, George's, and Ron's old clothes hanging out. That closet was way over stuffed. On the dresser, there was a breakfast tray and a note.

Ron got up and read the note:

_Ron,_

_Be good to Hermione and make her some breakfast. We all went out to Diagon Alley and Hogsemade for the day. Fred's in Diagon Alley and George is in Hogsemade. We'll be back at around 8 or so._

_Your best mate,_

Harry 

Ron set the note down and took the tray to the kitchen. He decided to make something simple, but warm. The only thing he could make really well was oatmeal.

15 minutes later, he walked into Hermione's room with the tray. On it was the bowl of oatmeal, a spoon, orange juice, with a bendy straw, and a vase with a single red rose. He set the tray down on the dresser and went to the bedside.

Ron reached down and stroked her hair. She stirred, then fluttered open her chocolate eyes. "Good morning." He said smiling.

"Morning." She replied, stretching and yawning. "Ow." She said, clutching her ribs.

"Try not to move your torso so much. You looked pretty thrashed." Ron said.

"I was thrashed."

"Do you want to tell me now or later?"

"Later, because right now I want to know what that smell is." She was sniffing the air.

"You breakfast, maple and brown sugar oatmeal. I hope you like it." Ron said, getting the tray and setting it over her legs.

"I'm sure I'll love it because maple and brown sugar oatmeal is my favorite." She smiled and started eating. Ron smiled, suddenly feeling really proud of himself.

"So, what'd you think of it?" Ron asked after she was done.

"It was really good. Did your mum make it?" She asked, setting down her spoon.

"No, actually I made it." He replied. He could feel his ears begin to go to a light pink color.

"Really? You don't give off a cook vibe. More like a mama's boy vibe." She grinned. **isn't she nice?**

"Gee, thanks. It's great to have you back." Ron said sarcastically, "At least you aren't bossing me around."

"By the way, could you get me a robe?" She asked.

"Already!"

"That wasn't bossing you around! I was asking you and just to make it seem like a real question, could you _please_ get me a robe?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh fine." Ron walked out of the room and heard Hermione calling after in a little girl voice saying thank you. "Damn it. How does she have such control over me?" He walked up to Ginny's room and searched through her closet. The first robe he found was an extremely revealing robe. "Why the bloody hell does my sister have this?" He muttered. Then thought that of a good plan. He grabbed another robe and ran back down stairs.

Hermione was staring at the rose on her tray when Ron walked in, "Found a robe did you?"

"Yeah, but I really have to question what Harry's been giving my sister." He showed her the revealing robe. It was black and silky. It looked like it stopped just past your butt and there was no tie, but instead a hook right below the breasts are supposed to be.

"Do not tell me that was the only robe you found in her closet?" She said, shocked.

"Yup, sorry." He grinned. Hermione was so surprised that her best girl friend had only skimpy clothing. Then she noticed that his left hand was still behind his back.

"Ron, show your other hand."

"Why?"

"Because, you're hiding something."

"No, I'm not. Am I not allowed to have my hand behind my back?"

"Then would you please turn around?" She saw him open his mouth in protest. "And before you say something about me bossing you around, I asked you to." His mouth closed and he slowly turned around. Sure enough, he was hiding something, it was a better robe. "Ron, give me that robe, you prat."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Ron please give me the robe."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to drool over my butt in that," She pointed to the skimpy robe, "besides, I can hurt you." She slowly started to rise.

"Now, Hermione, you don't want hurt your body anymore than it already is." Ron was backing up to the door, reaching his right hand towards the doorknob. Hermione simply waved her hand and the door locked. Ron turned around and tried to open the door. He gave up and slowly turned around. "I see you've been practicing your wand less magic. Very nice." He stared at her for a minute, smirked, then continued, "But I'm still not gonna give you the robe."

"Ron." She said in a deep voice. Her anger was building up, but she also couldn't help but smile at his smirk.

"You can never resist my smiles, can you?" He replied.

"No, I guess I can't." She bowed her head then grinned in a very evil way. The next minute, Ron was in the air, hanging by his ankle. "But I never said I wouldn't do something about it." To Hermione's likeness, Ron had dropped the robes and something else. It was an envelope, on it was her name. "What's this?"

"Don't read that!" Ron said frantically.

"Why?"

"Because it was meant for tomorrow."

"Oh." She sat on her bed, staring at the envelope. "Well, let's just pretend it is tomorrow." She smiled and opened the letter.

In it said:

_To my dearest Hermione Jane Granger,_

_There are some things that I really need to get off of my mind. The first thing is that I love you. I love how you boss me around and how not all of your hair ever fits in your hair tie, and how you bite your lip when you study real hard, and how your cheeks always go pink whenever we have an argument. I just love you._

_I have loved you ever since our second year in Hogwart's. The day I saw that you had been petrified, I was scared that you might never come back. And yes, I admit that I was jealous of 'Vicky' in our fourth year and of Cormac McLaggen in our sixth year. I really did want to go out with you and be your boyfriend and kiss you, hug you, comfort you, caress you, and if we even do start going out and things are well, then maybe even marry you._

_The other thing I need to get off my mind is, did you really kiss McLaggen and 'Vicky'? That's what bugged me. That's why I started going out with Lavender. I thought she might make you jealous. Did it work? I hope it did._

_I love you, Mione. Please, be my girlfriend?_

_Love,_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Hermione looked at Ron, with tears in her eyes, "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ron said still upside down.

With a wave of her hand, Ron came crashing to the floor. Hermione walked over and said simply, "Yes, I did kiss Viktor and McLaggen. And Lavender made me extremely jealous. I love you too, Ron, so much." She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. Ron smiled and gathered Hermione in his arms. He carried her to her bed and set her down. Ron sat down on the side of the bed and stroked Hermione's cheek, catching a tear falling down her face.

"Mione, can you please tell me how you got this way. Please, I want to know, I want to help. I love you." He said softly.

She nodded and started, "It was right after I came home, my house had the Dark Mark over it. I ran in and found my parents dead, with Malfoy and Snape standing over them. I screamed and threw a jinx at Malfoy who got hit, bad. Snape yelled at him for not paying attention then hit me with the Crucio curse. Then, because I was hurt, Snape grabbed me by the throat and we Disapparated to a dungeon. He chained me until Malfoy got there. When he arrived there he immediately threw the Sectumsempra curse at me. But the curse didn't kill me, I'm not sure why though. They threw curse after curse at me for 3 days until something made them stop. I'm not sure what though because I was unchained then immediately Disapparated to your house because I knew I would be safe here." She started to cry again. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair. "I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe now. It's all over. You have seen me and I'm sure as hell not leaving you again." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ron, don't swear." She said, quietly.

"Still the same old Hermione. The one I love and will love forever." Ron chuckled.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, slightly pulling away to look into his blue eyes.

"Yes, I do. You really haven't changed since school." Hermione lightly shoved him and he grinned. "All right, I really do mean that I will love you forever." She smiled and hugged him.

They stayed that way for about five more minutes, until the phone rang. They were both startled. Ron got up and picked up the phone, "Hello? Oh hi, Harry. Yeah she's awake you want to talk to her? Sure hang on. Hermione? Harry wants to talk to you."

Hermione got up and took the phone from Ron, "Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione. Feeling any better?" Harry asked.

"A little, still a little sore."

"Has Ron been treating you good?"

"Yes he has. It's been perfect." She smiled at Ron. "What about you and Ginny?"

"She's fine. But she's beginning to claw me just to talk to you. Hang on." There was a pause where Hermione could hear Harry saying "Ow, ow ow, Ginny! Stop it. Here, take the phone already!"

"Hello? Hermione? Oh my God! I was so scared. Don't you ever do that to me again!" Ginny said in a very loud voice.

"Don't worry Ginny, I don't plan on it." She replied.

"So how's your morning been with Ickle Ronnie?" Ginny asked in a curious voice.

"My morning with 'Ickle Ronnie' has been fine." Ron jumped up at the horrible nickname. "But right now, I think my boyfriend has been neglected enough this morning. Bye Gin!"

"Wait! What boyfr-." Was all Hermione heard, for she hung up the phone.

"Who's this boyfriend of yours?" Ron asked, as she turned to face him.

"Well, he's an extremely handsome bloke with freckles all over his face, bright blue eyes, absolutely marvelous Quidditch muscles, and bright ginger hair. I love him with all my heart." Hermione said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Ron grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her as close as possible, without hurting her. He leaned down and kissed her with fiery passion. The kiss they shared had six years of forgotten love in it.

They broke apart when they heard a small crash in the kitchen. They both ran out, Hermione slightly behind, and found Ginny's Pygmy Puff, Arnold,**that's such a random name! i would've picked 'Pygmy'**on the counter eating cookies.

"Well that's a relief." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell, that jumped me." Ron said, picking up Arnold and carrying it to the living room.

"Ronald, don't swear." Hermione said sitting on the couch.

"Why? What'll you do?" Ron said, never looking at Hermione.

"Oh, not again." Hermione didn't even look up, but Ron let out a yelp as he was swung upside down, hanging in mid-air by his ankle.

"Fine, fine! I won't swear! Please let me down, all the blood is rushing to my head!" With that said, Ron dropped, smoothly onto the couch. Hermione scooted closer to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Ron smiled, kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. It felt so good to Ron just to have her here, knowing she was safe now and that she was his.


End file.
